


make it with you

by signofthetmies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Famous Harry Styles, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry is a solo artist, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intern Louis, M/M, Mentioned Niall Horan, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, fluff all the way through, stan and louis are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthetmies/pseuds/signofthetmies
Summary: “So many rumors are going around that you’re already making your second album, is this true?”Harry smiles, “Ehm,” He coughs, obviously teasing. “He’s stalling, folks! Should we take this as a yes?” Nick asks.Suddenly, someone comes in and hands Nick a cup of coffee, this first thing Harry sees is his tattoos, “Here ya go,” said-someone whispers. Nick grabs the cup and gives the guy a thumbs up and mouths a small “Thank you.”Harry didn’t realize he was staring until Nick turns around and sees his lips parted a bit. “So?”“I was going to say I haven’t found any inspiration yet but I think it’s safe to say I will be writing it right after this interview.” He jokes, dimples all out.or Harry Styles goes to BBC Radio 1 to promote his new self-titled album, plans to take a break for more songwriting. Enter Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	make it with you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting, but i enjoyed writing it. i hope you enjoy reading it as well
> 
> [interview i used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRqiOYbzDTo)

Harry walks through the hallway of BBC and sees Nick laughing with a few of his co-workers when Nick suddenly sees Harry, “Hey H, how have you been?” Nick pulls him in for a hug, one hand around his back, the other holding a bagel. Harry hugs back, “I’ve been good,” He smiles, dimples out.

“You excited?” Nick pats his back, indicating Harry should follow him. Harry scoffs jokingly, “You know I am,” They enter the room next to the studio and Nick offers him a cup of coffee. “You’re my favourite interviewer, you know that.” Harry says cheekily. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, H.” Nick laughs. “I’ve actually been hearing a lot from your fans recently.” Nick teases and bites into his bagel. “They know me better than myself, I think.” Harry shrugs.

They’re on their way to the studio when Harry bumps into someone and all he can think is ‘blue eyes, tattoos’. He’s appalled by the looks of this boy, he has a fringe that’s perfectly done and Harry realises, _he’s staring._

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you’re Harry Styles.” The boy blurts out, Harry notices he’s got the BBC I.D. around his neck. Well, fuck. “Hi, yes, it’s alright.” He puts his hand out to shake but suddenly he hears a _“holy shit”_ being muttered behind him and he’s being pulled away by his friend.

“Harry! Let’s go, shows about to start!” Nick calls.

✰✰✰

“Good morning everybody! It’s Friday mornin’ it’s just past 7 a.m. and our guest is here,” Nick says into the mic. “Good mornin’ Harry Styles.” Harry fixes the headphones on his head, “Good morning.”

“How are ya?” Harry smiles, “Ehm, I’m not too bad actually.”

“You’re being weird today.” Nick teases, “Am I?” They’re both clearly enjoying this, it’s nicer to have someone he actually knows to interview him, it seems more of a normal conversation rather than a job. “A little bit, not in a bad way.” Considering that Harry bumped into a handsome lad a few minutes prior to this, he probably _is_ acting weird.

“I don’t know if it’s early weird or-”

“It’s probably early weird.” Harry coughs into his fist. 

“You’re quite early- early as a person though- you do like waking up early in the morning?” 

The blue-eyes boy passes by the window and he catches it with his peripheral vision, he’s with the guy again. “A little bi- a little bit, yeah,” He stutters. “A bit perky, like, a bit too perky, annoying everyone in the morning.” 

“That’s my job,” Nick says, “Every day.” 

“Good point.” Harry says, tries to get comfortable in his chair. 

“So many rumors are going around that you’re already making your second album, is this true?” Nick Grimshaw asks, they’ve been mates ever since. He gives Harry a teasing smile and raises his eyebrows twice.

Harry smiles, fixing the headphones on his head. “Ehm,” He coughs, obviously teasing. “He’s stalling, folks! Should we take this as a yes?” Nick asks, obviously very good at doing his job.

Suddenly, the boy comes in and hands Nick a cup of coffee, this first thing Harry sees is his tattoos, _again_ , “Here ya go,” he whispers. Nick grabs the cup and gives the guy a thumbs up and mouths a small “Thank you.”

Harry didn’t realize he was staring until Nick turns around and sees his lips parted a bit. Nick clears his throat. “So?”

Harry clears his throat as well, “I was going to say I haven’t found any inspiration yet but I think it’s safe to say I will be writing it right after this interview.” He jokes, dimples all out.

They talk about Harry Styles by Harry Styles, discuss some rumors about some songs being about Taylor Swift – to which Harry literally screams “No!”. He hopes that gets his point across – talk about his tour, and whatnot.

✰✰✰

The interview is over quickly but Harry stays a bit longer than necessary in case he sees the boy again. His manager calls but he makes an excuse that can make him stay around for a little longer. 

Harry and Nick chat a little more after that and Harry is dying to ask him who the boy is but he knows Nick will tease him to his grave. 

He’s going to ask anyway. “Hey so, would you know a couple of interns here?” Harry asks carefully, “Yeah, yeah! I’ve met a few actually, we go out sometimes, us lads, for a few drinks.” Nick says, still sipping on the cup of coffee that the boy gave him.

“Would you mind introducing me to a few?” Harry asks in all seriousness. Nick laughs, “You _are_ a bit weird today, Harold.” 

“Oh, c’mon! I’m always here and I barely know anybody but you.” Harry makes an excuse.

They walk the hallway again and he meets a few people named Danie, Mackenzie, Landon, but they never cross paths with the boy Harry’s looking for. At the end of the hallway, he sees the guy that was with his mystery man. Well, not _his_ man, but that’s beside the point.

Nick approaches him, “Hey Stan! C’mere for a sec,” Stan looks at Nick then at him then his eyes widen, “Stan, this is Harry,” Stan rolls his eyes, _of course he knows who Harry Styles is_ , “Harry, this is Stan. Stanley Lucas.” They shake hands and Stan seems a bit surprised. 

Harry opens his mouth, about to make conversation when suddenly, the boy his looking for is coming out from the room beside them.

“Stan, Stanley. Why’d you leave? I was looking for you, you dick.” Nick laughs at him, he laughs at everything he says as a matter of fact. “Hey Louis,” He turns to see Harry Styles and Nick are actually with Stan. Louis coughs, “Nick, I’m sorry.” 

“C’mere for a sec, Harry Styles here requested to meet the interns.” Harry will punch him for that later. 

“Hey.” Harry says, his legs feel wobbly and he feels _nervous_ around this boy. “Hi, I’m Louis. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” He approaches him to shake his hand, Harry makes sure to shake it firmly despite thinking his hands are sweaty and he can’t believe that he’s actually nervous about meeting someone.

“Harry, I’ve gotta go, got Niall Horan next.” Nick says, looking around. “Ah, good lad.” Harry says.

Nick turns to Louis, “Can you accompany him for a sec? I owe you one!” Nick says already running back to the studio. Louis grabs Stan’s arm, “Stan here, would _love_ to show you around.” Stan punches his arm and whispers, “You’re on your own, mate.” and hurriedly scurries away.

✰✰✰

After going through almost all the rooms, Harry convinces Louis to stay with him for a few more minutes. They fall into a comfortable conversation and brings out his phone to tweet,

“Having the best time at BBC. xx”

When Harry presses send, he hears Louis’ phone ring and smirks.

“You’ve got my notifications on.” Harry states, not even questioning it. Louis laughs airily, checking his phone and fidgeting with his hands. “It’s me mum actually, just asked me how the internship is going.” Louis checks his phone, it is indeed Harry’s tweet and not his mum.

Harry snatches it from his grasp and stands up. “You liar, the notification is from Twitter!” Harry laughs, “Okay, you got me. Give it back.” He says, a bit shy now that he’s caught.

Louis stands and tries to get it back but to no avail. “Harry,” Louis drags out, almost sounding like a whine. Now that’s got Harry feeling all sorts of things.

Louis’ now standing very close to him and Harry resists the urge to just grab his neck and pull him into a kiss. “I’ll give it back, open it first.” Harry says, still looking from Louis’ lips and his eyes.

“Demanding,” Louis whispers but does it anyway. Harry puts his number in his contacts and texts himself an “x”. Louis looks shocked but doesn’t oppose to it.

“There, now I have your number.” Louis has a light blush with Harry’s words but he’ll never admit that, instead, he teases Harry by saying, “Who said I’m gonna text you back?”

✰✰✰

A few weeks later, Louis’ getting himself a cuppa when his phone chimes. Harry’s been in London since that interview, he finished his first tour and plans to take his time songwriting first. They’ve been talking nonstop as well, teasing each other and flirting all throughout the weeks.

“From your boy _again?_ ” Nick teases, he convinced Louis to tell him everything and now both Harry and Louis get teased by him every time Nick gets the chance. “He’s not my boy,” Louis mutters with a smile while typing in a reply.

“Would you like to be?”

Louis stills, he can recognize that voice anywhere. He didn’t know Harry would be here today, he turns around and sees Harry behind him, smirking.

“Hey,” Louis says and approaches him for a hug. Harry hugs him back and kisses the top of his head a few times, and Louis is reddening from the action.

Louis pulls away, “Ask me to dinner first, Styles.” He winks and walks away, making sure to sway his hips a bit.

✰✰✰

Harry did ask him to dinner, and now here they are. Harry suggested they go to his place instead of a restaurant so they won’t have to worry about being papped. Harry came out a year ago and it has been very open about it ever since. Dancing around with rainbow flags and talking about “gay vodka” which he laughed at when it trended.

Harry cooked him a meal while Louis stayed on his counter watching and disturbing him the whole time. After dinner, Louis and Harry cuddle on the couch with Louis in between his legs while watching “Love Actually” – which is, of course, Harry’s recommendation – and when Harry tries to hold Louis’ hand, they realize they’re not even paying attention to the movie anymore.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, his cheek against Louis’. “I took you to dinner now.” Louis hums and smiles knowingly. “What about it, Styles?” Louis teases, and moves away so he can look at Harry’s face properly.

Harry smiles at him, too. Can’t get their eyes off of each other. Harry leans in and places his lips on Louis’. Louis grabs the back of his neck and deepens the kiss, he pulls Louis into his lap without breaking the kiss.

He can feel Louis smiling into the kiss which makes him smile too, they break away to breathe and he sees the blush on Louis’ face when he hides his face in Harry’s neck.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

✰✰✰

“Good morning, everyone! It’s Monday morning, and we’re here again with Harry Styles and his new boyfriend!” Nick introduces them and Louis shies from the camera. After two years of being together, he still isn’t used to the attention he’s getting. Louis can’t even believe that Harry Styles is _his boyfriend._

“How have you both been?” Nick says, his palm on his chin. 

Louis and Harry look at each other, “We’re alright, tour for Fine Line just ended, it’s been great.” Harry answers for them. Putting his arm around Louis’ chair.

“So, Louis has been touring with you, yes?” Nick raises his eyebrows teasingly.

Louis laughs, “Yeah, yeah, I have. Bit crazy sleeping in different hotel rooms almost every night but I think I can handle it.” Louis nods and Harry doesn’t take his eyes off of Louis when he speaks. 

“Bit whipped aren’t we, Harold?” Nick laughs at Harry’s staring. Harry coughs, “It’s been fun. I enjoy being on tour, performing, and all that. Easier to do it knowing someone is waiting for me backstage.” Harry says, he’s happy. That’s an understatement.

Harry remembers his first show on the _Love on Tour._

> _Harry sings his last song and the lights go off and he runs backstage. Louis’ there waiting for him, he sees Harry and stands up to go to him. “Hey love,” Louis places a small kiss on his cheek. “First show of the tour, crazy innit?”_
> 
> _“Yeah,” Harry breathes, and kisses Louis hard. He’s been thinking about saying this for months, and he knows now is the perfect time._
> 
> _“I love you, Lou.” Harry says, looking directly at his boy._
> 
> _Louis thinks he’s going to cry. “I love you, too.”_

“Yeah, definitely good having my boy on tour with me,” Harry looks at Louis. He’s never been more in love.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING <3 please take the time to leave a comment or a kudos or both hehe
> 
> [my tumblr](https://tired-eyes-lou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
